Gravitystars destiny
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: Gravitystars destiny is an awesome story about how gravitykit went from gravitykit to gravitypaw to gravityfalls to gravitystar and she's so awesome omg just u should read it now AND HOW DO SOME PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTAND THIS IS A TROLLFIC. I WAS BEING SARCASTIC WHEN I SAID IT WASN'T.
1. Gravitykit becom s asn apprentices

Ultraclan:

Leader: Starstar (Starfrost: Awesome, beautiful pearl white she-cat

Depooty: Wildass: Dark brownish grey tom guy who's ugly

Medicine man: Harrypotter: Black tom with white lightning thing on his face, has magical powers

Warriors

Iwantcheese: Golden tom with fat cheeks, sometimes he throws up

Bigfoot: black tom with big feet and ape-like face

Hairinmybuttblaze: Black tom with lot's of beautiful hair oh my god I luv hair yay

Sparklefaceomgsparkleswow: purple cat with lot's of hair everywhereyay I still love hair omg wow

OMSCguy: black tom

Unicornrainbow: white she-cat with rainbow that shoots out of her but omg wow rainbows yay

Nyancat: poptart cat that also has rainbow butt powers yay wow omg butt rainbows cool

Poltergeistdog: clear she-cat that looks somewhat like a chiwawa...in fact I think she's a chiwwawaaks;ldja's

Wawaheart: cream she-cat that throws up waffles sometimes

chiwawaheart: really big tom with green fur and green eyes and blue eeyes

Apprentice: Awesomepaw

Fatdiabete: fat grey tom with diabetes (nothing against diabetes)

apprentice: alsofatpaw

buttholeface: cat with butthole like mouth whoa I like buttholes lol haha NO

Krabbypattytalon: large green she-cat with crabbypattiespjsfks 'fkso for paws wtf fkjsfsjdfp'sdkf I dont'fsd'flsf give afjs'pjsdgsf shit

Apprentices:

Awesomepaw: hes' awesome nuf said

alsofatpaw: really fat she-cat

Queens

Press-start: awesome beautiful black she-cat with glowing green eyes  
kits:  
Gravitykit: Green tabby she-cat with glowing blue eyes  
ponykit: purple she-kit with unicorn horn omg wwow  
bitchkit: red she-cat that complains someti- alot  
someotherkitnamekit: no one likes him

Notgoodlclanthatnoonelikesclan:

Reallybigmouthstar: grey tom with lot's of scars an da scary face aoh and he has a giant mouth like so big whoa like he can eat a whole elephant it so big like whoa omg how is it so big lol how? spo I dunno maybe it's overweight lol ssfs

Apprentice: [insertnamehere]paw

Depooty: freeHDheart: ugly ass bitch tom

Walmartfot: large white tom with angry nipplecolro eyes

Reallylongtaillikemuchlongerthanslongtailstailheart: he has a really long tail

bestbye: he likes that store a lot

soccorballtom: white tom with black spts

mileycyrusheart: twerking she-cat with long tongue

Tomheart: big brown tom

flashlightflight: he's strong looking and stuff

jimmyneatron: large amber she-cat with long fur and stupid looking eyes

Apprentice: Cutepaw

Apprentices:

Cutepaw: handsom tom from other clan

[insertnamehere]paw: pretty she-cat with big eyes

OK HERE"S THE PROLOGUE

"I shall name this one Gravitykit!" Press-start said to her most beautiful awesome kit. She had just given birtch like a minture awgopsgksg

sgs

Gravitykit beamed and her eyes opened.

"OMSC! You're eyes are already open! You must be special!", Press-start also beamed. Then Harrypotter walked in. He looked at Gravitykit, then screamed and ran away.

"Mommy does that guy not like me?", Gravitykit whimpered, then started sobbing.

"No, honey! I'm sure Harrypotter had a good reason for screaming when he saw you and then running away!"

Meanwhile:

Harrypotter did have a good reason to scream and run away! It turns out Gravitykit was special omg! Yay! She was part of a profafy I don't like long words and he new that so when he saw her he feeasked out and wa like bai bai! and he screamed and ran away which was kinda mean but oh well. so anyway, that happened, and Gravtykit was all sad now. Tears appeared in her eyes and she started sobbing.

:NO ONE LIKES ME" she sobbed and her mom screamed

"YES THEY DO W+SHIR UP BITCH: so Gravitykit sobbed more. Then the leader was like "HEY! WE HAVE TO HAVE A NEW APPRENTICE PEOPLES SOMETHING SOMETHING"

So Gravitykit wa happy again and stopped crying. She and her siblings went and sat at the clearing while her leader, whatever his name lemme go look again Oh yea, Starstar is a girl I hitnk lol I don't care whatever

so startstar was like "PONYKIT!" and ponykit wnt up and was like "sup" and so startst said

"yo wll now be ponykit ur miensdlf is poltergiestdog and so then poltergeistdog and ponypaw touch noses and then the other kits got menotros like bitchkit got chiwawaheart and the other one got unicronrainbow cool and yay sparkles then it was gravitykits turn

gravitykit was so so so so so so so so so s oso s o sods

dfsd

[fpd

[fk s'dfjogd;hkldsgef;hlfs'jigrj'gs'ilr'afj webh rjwvjnif'kjlasfk'jakljsfafsa

fwio;da[sodijas

excited and she beamed again cause she can and whats his starstar was like gravitykit, ur my apprentice and gravitykit beamed


	2. YAY! GRAVITYFALLS!

Yay! Im back'; fry[-FSDFASFDasdjknhla wekrdfhawl;dioh":H;AD"::hADh'ioADadsada;skjlda;oihas;djknajskldnans;dlasdn;sdjklnal/sdsad

aok so anyway gravitypaw and starstar went out on a patrolprao0rpksap iojfs and so gravitypawas sfs'f;;p ;olike "SO WHEATERER THE WE GONNA LIKE DSOD AND STUFF HUNT:"

and whats herfafcestarstar I keep thinking shes a guy is like "Ner, I'm suowing u the borders plpaxe thing psjdapskadfor whatsitsface evilclan or not goodclan or whatever the writer operso called it I dunno" and shes like "Cool, dawg cool"

So then thy go to he bodrew;asdj :OJM:AOSdj A and thers a cat person thing therlik "hai im paul" and so they were like "HOLY DUNG!" and then the cat attacked so Gravitypaw killed him yay! Gravitypaw sliced his throat and Starstar was like whoa we hol make u a warrois noaw and she's like "yea dawg"

so the got back to the camp anad starstar was like "Everyone GRAVITYPAW IS AWESOME FOR NOW ON, SHE IS GRAVITYFALLS!"

and everyonecheered and callered her name except anotherkitnamepaw cause he was jelly and so ya oh no! he had and evil plan!


	3. OMSH A SJSFDJ OPA CLIF D SJKD SD HHNAGER

Gravityfalls was a warrior now okosg okdjsdmg['pfpkomsc so she went on a patrol and led it liek a bos and then there was a fax! Oh no! THe fax attacker hserfsadfs and her friemds peoples poltergeistdgo potatsopsjf schip[s and so she killed hit with her paws

ish rip throat out, it yowl "oh noes! then dies and she happy again.

then she went back but someone dies on hon! and shteh she was said m :(

She was niec shdo she moarned and then... she did not notice that other mean apprenitfe who doesn't liek er and si forget ir shis name so ya and oujbut she didn't see him sneak ip and SNEKA ATTIACK! OH NO! she swikdlg around and he trieds killer terd andhe d se scared!

OH NO Whtd happen nex see in sext schapprt clif haner and jkf yay! bai!


	4. grvydtar is sawesome

Grvityfastfdall sscreamdsdds amd rinsvs wat abut wathsifac stil sttskjs he she cryes ont ib paib an the sh spn rufd an clwed is fave and he creame amd then she torh his gstheoorat ou r nd he uyolerf and then d fi:SDFkcma?LASdmnALS n sne won

"gravkystar u ckilled dat cat so well u shuld be the depooty an so sh demoted jackass but he didt vmind cause gravityfalls ws awesoeem


End file.
